


When the Flames Rise

by Angelwriter3895



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor's Radio Show, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Dissapointing lays, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tentacle Sex, based on an rp, fire everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwriter3895/pseuds/Angelwriter3895
Summary: Alastor's descent into hell was a territorial takeover of epic proportions, but who is this weak demon with no fear? Why is she glaring at the brothel like it personally offended her? His after life was going to be weird and he invited it all on his own when he joined forces with the Princess of Hell, Charlie Magne, to help her run the hotel. Where will this path of amusement take him? And why is that cat glaring at him?Stay tuned.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1 Territorial Takeovers and Jambalaya

Chapter 1 Territorial Takeovers and Jambalaya

Alastor had been walking down the street, his grin causing everyone to move away from him. He was still new to Hell, and already he was an unholy terror. He was on his way to another overlord’s territory to bring them down, to make it known to not mess with him. This power trip was a high that he enjoyed more than he did in his human life. Apparently this one turned opposing demons into ash.

Anne was sitting there staring at the brothel with a frustrated expression. Some douche was eyeing her when she was already in a piss poor mood. She spoke up not even looking at him. "Fuck off." He reached out and grabbed her anyway. She growled and threw him in front of said Radio Demon smearing the idiot across the wall. "He had warning." She sipped her coffee and leaned back in the chair. She was still staring at the brothel with a frustrated expression.

Alastor paused in his walk to look at the woman who had just thrown a man. She seemed weak compared to himself, but something seemed... Interesting about her. Everyone was scared of him right now, yet she just sat there as though nothing was the matter, save for whatever was in the building across the street. "Well, you seem quite violent today." He tilted his head, wondering if he should just kill her or find what is so interesting about her later.

Anne laughed softly, malevolently at his comment; she knew who he was. "I warned him not to lay a hand on me. He did anyway: his mistake." She looked up at the red demon. "So you're the one causing mayhem. Good on you." She purred softly. "These idiots do deserve an asskicking." She glanced at the brothel again as there was a loud moan. She glanced at her watch. "3 hours of foreplay? What the actual fuck sister." She shut her eyes in utter frustration as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

The Radio Demon hesitated. That was not what he was expecting to hear from someone else. Someone actually liked what he did? He looked up at the brothel when he heard the moan. "Wait, is that why you are sitting here waiting?" He was a bit disturbed at that.  
The demoness nodded the affirmative. "Yes. You started your spree what, 2 hours ago? She still wasn't even done. I swear, if we are late to the meeting because of her sexual appetite, I'm not gonna be happy." She grumbled standing. She was 6 inches shorter than the demon next to her. "Honestly, she knows where I will be. I wouldn't advise disturbing the brothel though. Its how she gets aggression out." She drained her coffee grumbling as the overlord of the place, her soon to be ex, showed up. 

Alastor blinked at her, glancing up at the brothel. Well, he wasn't planning on touching that with even his mic, so that wasn't a problem. Still, that was quite... Disturbing to think about. 

"Sweetheart, I've looked everywhere for you. And I find you with my enemy." He tilted his head sadistically. He was forgetting who had the power but she didn’t care. The new demon could have the territory for all she cared.

"No. you find me finishing coffee and leaving fuck head. By the way, you are so single now. That whore you had was faking it. I paid her to once she let me know your plans. Ta!" She left without another word to him before turning to the radio demon. "Please don't go easy on him. I'll be listening." She purred at the red demon.

When the other demon popped up, he looked at him, the grin still on his face, not having fallen an inch. He tilted his head just a little. If she wasn't scared, would he be? Would he want to run away? He did say they were enemies, so... Maybe he should teach this one a lesson as well. 

Yeah... That sounded fun. He flipped the mic on. "Well, hello there friend... What fun we are about to have!"

The new demon blinked before trembling. “Love please don’t…”

Anne grinned and walked off. "Oh I am excited to hear this." She pulled out a radio and tuned in. 

~  
About 3 hours later Eleanor finally was done having her way with the whores. Anne was sitting in the main hall to Lucifer’s palace. She looked irritated and the walls grumbled. She looked at her sister. "I gather you had fun." She tilted her head. "Oh, that area now belongs to the Radio Demon." She tilted her head. “Fuck head forgot who had the power and cheated.”

El giggled a little. "Oh, yes. And I found the most amazing masochistic little slut. She was so good for me~" She let out a small sigh, pleased. She did look a little more... Relaxed. "So, did you get to meet this guy? What was he like?" She tilted her head, curious about the new comer. She had known Anne was breaking up with the demon before.

Anne chuckled. "He killed the demon I was breaking up with anyway. Honestly the man seemed a bit shocked I showed no fear." She touched her necklace. "If only he knew." She chuckled menacingly and stood. "I think we should return to Charlie though. She will be missing her kitties." She shifted into a cat and rubbed against Lucifer’s leg as he walked in. She purred out a hello. 

"I see you are both back. You look more relaxed good." He glanced at El. "I imagine the brothel is still standing." He teased the demoness with a grin.

El nodded. "Of course. I don't want to ruin one of the things that curbs my anger." She grinned, tail swooshing just a bit. "I take it you and my dear sister had the meeting without me?" Not that she could blame either of them. She did often take too long pleasuring herself and the woman she was with.

Anne laughed and nodded. "I wrote notes for you." She tossed them up. "Shame I didn't get laid proper. He wasn't that good in bed, but it was a nice view to watch as he fell." She padded into Charlie’s room with a meow. 

Lucifer shook his head walking away. "Something tells me he would have disappeared even if that new soul hadn't shown up."

El caught the notes and put them in her pocket before changing, meowing as she jumped up onto the princess's bed. She meowed and flopped onto her lap, the girl smiling sadly. She was still upset about the last failed plan, but she seemed better. She was smiling. "Hello, you two."

Anne purred loudly and licked her nose. She simply wanted to help her friend. The kitty purred and nuzzled under her chin. 

~

Sometime later Anne was walked out of some overlord's house grumbling. He was shit in bed. "Why do they have to be big and bad and STILL not know how to please a woman? If I didn't have a damn type this would be better." She growled a bit and went to get coffee from her favorite place. She knew it was in the radio demon's area now. Hopefully he still had a brain. She chuckled when the demon behind the counter just handed her the drink, having known who the true power house was. "Thanks." She put her money on the counter before going to sit down. 

Everyone was still a little skittish of the new overlord. His terror had calmed significantly since his rampage, but he still scared many that he walked by.  
Anne was one of the few who showed no fear. She appeared calm and collected as she drank her warm cup of coffee. She chuckled a bit and leaned back. She felt him walking by. It was amusing. She ordered another coffee. "Would you like some coffee? It’s the least I can do for someone who rid me of a nuisance." She motioned to the empty chair across from her.

Alastor blinked as he once again saw the fearless woman. He tilted his head and then looked over at the brothel. "You are not waiting again, are you?" He looked around before shrugging and sitting with the woman. "And I prefer tea. Coffee gets me jittered up."  
He had a resting smile on his face.

Anne smiled and motioned to the waiter. "Tea for the gentleman please." She handed more money than was needed for the drink. "Keep the change." She grinned a bit. "I can certainly agree tea is good. I like both frankly. Today is a coffee day for me." She sipped the drink feeling quite calm and intrigued by the demon before her.

Alastor hummed a bit, amused by this demoness who didn't fear him. How many could he say did that? It was mostly overlords too big for their britches, but this woman... She felt so weak compared to him. She was obviously not like the others. Yet she offered him a drink. "You are quite a fascinating woman, my dear." He leaned forward tilting his head a bit.

Anne laughed softly. "I figured I was to you since you didn't attack me at first meeting. Honestly, I was more letting you know some more territory should be up for grabs should you be interested in about, 10 minutes. There is a coup that will be occurring." She smiled softly. “I do hope you don't mind if I watch. I would hate to become collateral damage, but you fascinate me. I've not met anyone down here with eldritch powers before. It’s chaotically beautiful." She hummed a bit. "Watching them fall pleases me. They underestimate those around them and fail. It pleases me more than anything I've seen in this pit." She grinned showing sharp teeth. "Either way, congratulations are in order are they not? Cheers, to your territory, on the first week of arrival no less." She lifted her mug to clink with his. "It is rare for human soul to harness their power that quickly."

Alastor leaned back just a bit, tilting his head some in curiosity and surprise. "You like watching people fall?" That was something he didn't expect to hear. Many people just tried to enjoy what they could. But to watch others fall? "Well, my dear, I don't plan on falling." He took a sip from his mug once it was given to him. "I don't plan on being that ignorant. Yes, I tore through the ranks to gain power and a position, but to say I am invincible would be quite an overstatement... No one is invincible. I am quite aware of this." He clinked glasses to the toast.

Anne grinned brightly. "Good. You hold such promise, just don't fall flat on your ass and become idle." She stood just as the overlord's home exploded. "I believe that is your cue should you decide to expand today." She casually walked towards the explosion taking her drink with her. 

Alastor blinked before getting up to follow. He hummed a bit as he watched the fire blaze. He hummed a bit and tapped his mic on the ground, deciding what he wanted to do.

Charlie was snuggling El was she walked around. She was on a shopping trip with Lilith.

El was purring and nuzzling her dear princess when she looked up at an empty building. She blinked before getting out of the girl's grip and ran in, looking around. It was rather nice and spacious in there...

Charlie followed the cat into the building and gasped. "So much space!" She turned around. "Do you think I could rehabilitate sinners here? I mean it has to be possible right? The exterminations are too much." She was smiling as she got this idea. "It will take time but I need to remember this place." She had wide sparkling eyes.

Lilith followed her daughter into the large space, looking around a bit. "It really is big: Could hold quite a few demons in here." She frowned just a bit. "You know your father will be quite displeased when he finds out what you are planning." She reached over and ran her hand over her little girl's head. She knew the two she loved didn't see eye to eye, but she was not going to tell her daughter no. She needed to find her own way, and if it was trying to save demons, so be it.  
El meowed gently as she started to clean her paw on one of the counters. It was encouraging.

Charlie looked down. "I have to try mom. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't." The princess looked around already planning on how to get ahold of the property.

"I am not saying don't. I am just letting you know he will be displeased." Lilith smiled gently and pulled her daughter into a hug. "I will not stop you. And even if your father reacts poorly, I will not let him stop you either."

Charlie leaned into her. "Thank you mom." She took a breath. "I will figure something out that works."

Lilith held her daughter close. "Come on; let's finish shopping before I have to go back to doing what I must. We can talk about this place later." 

El jumped down from her spot and followed the two, silently pleased with herself.

Charlie smiled brightly and followed her mom.

~ After the Hotel is Established~

Anne sat in the hotel as a cat on the concierge desk. She was cleaning herself. She saw Charlie Vaggie and Angel walk in. Charlie was unhappy. Anne had seen the shit on TV so she knew it went poorly. She walked up to angel and bit his leg harshly.

"Yeow!!!" Angel glared at the cat and tried to shake her off. "Get your stupid cat, Charlie!"

"She isn't stupid, and you deserve that! Don't you even start!" Vaggie glared at him as she went and loved on Anne as a reward to disciplining Angel Dust. 

El jumped off the couch and started to meow to the princess, saddened greatly about what happened. She jumped up next to her, wiggling her way into her lap.

Charlie curled around the cat feeling sad. She knew she would have to call mom. 

Anne purred and jumped on him staring at him. It was a serious glare of 'seriously?' She licked her chops as if to say ‘I could be eating your limbs.’ and then jumped down. 

Charlie sighed standing carrying El with her. She called Lilith and sighed when she didn’t pick up. She figured mom wouldn't. Went she came back in she slid down to lean against the door. 

Anne paused walking up to the door moments before there was a knock. She had narrowed eyes.

El licked at Charlie gently, hoping to comfort her some. However, at the knock, she looked up, fur bristling a little. She jumped down and growled a bit before the door was even open.  
"Hel-" door slammed shut, opened again. "-lo!" Slammed again.

El started growling louder.

Anne tilted her head and brushed against the door growling a little. She wondered if the Radio Demon recognized her energy signature. It wouldn't matter one way or another. She was still growling low.  
Charlie went to Vaggie. "Uh Vaggie, the Radio Demon is at the door." She looked worried. Both cats were growling, something that could only mean danger.

Vaggie’s eye widened. "What? Don't let him in!" Her girlfriend looked at the cats, very worried about their reactions.

El backed away from the door, looking at her sister. In most cases, they didn't mind him. But... Why was he there now?

Charlie got a resolute look and brushed past the cats opening the door.

Anne shrugged giving a little cat grin. They could destroy him. She let her eyes flash before she was brushed past.

El flicked her tail. They shall wait and see.

Alastor looked at the girl, a look of sad understanding on his face. He understood the fear. He liked people being scared of him... Made speaking a little difficult. "May I speak now?"

Charlie nodded arms crossed. "You may." She was clearly skeptical.

Anne made a little purr noise as she jumped up on chairs shoulders to stare at the radio demon. She was looking like the picture of protective cat. She twitched her tail as he began speaking cheerfully.

Vaggie of course threatened the demon, as though that would do anything. El was prepared to strike if he did anything, but to her surprise... He wanted to help them. She looked up at her sister, eyes wide in shock.

Anne blinked confused as Al was looking at the picture of Charlie's parents. She got a little evil idea and waited until Charlie convinced him to help without dealing and jumped stealing the monocle.

Alastor jumped as the monocle was stolen. "Hey!" He tried to take it back before she got out of reach. He failed at that. 

Charlie gasped some. "Annabelle!" She huffed a bit. "Why must you be a trouble maker right now?!" She put her hands on her hips looking at the feline.

El giggled silently and moved to rub Charlie's leg as the Radio Demon glared, though as he looked at Anne... He tilted his head, curiously. 

She purred and sat on the table looking at him like it was a game. She still had it in her mouth. She moved her tail revealing a chocolate bar with a bite out of it. 

Charlie groaned. "Shit. She’s had chocolate.”

Vaggie let out a gasp. "How did she get that?! Angel, did you leave some out?!" She was already reactionary from being on edge. 

"What? No! You almost beat me last I did!" Angel held his hands up defensively. 

Alastor looked at the three of them, a little baffled at what was going on. "I'm sorry, but can someone catch me up on what is going on? I haven't even worked my magic on this place and Hell has already broken loose. Hahaha!" He was mildly amused. What creature would steal from him like this?

Anne purred before trying to run off with the monocle. 

Charlie rubbed her temples. "When Anne gets into chocolate she gets hyper." She snagged the cat and handed him back the monocle. Anne was pouting in Charlie’s grip.  
Lucky for all of them she had only had a bite and she was just feeling like a shit. She purred innocently. Looking like the cat who caught the canary.

"I... See..." He looked at the cat, curious on her power... Where did he feel that before? "Either way!" He put the monocle back on. "This simply won't do!" With that, he started to get others to help, even getting a bar set up.  
El's eyes shined a bit.

Anne purred mischievously and wiggled a bit. Once everything was set up Anne sniffed at Husk. She began batting at his wings playfully. 

Husk glared a bit and went to smack her away before teeth latched into his arm. He yelped and glared at El, who was growling at the bat.

Anne released and purred innocently as Alastor began to sing and entertain Charlie a bit as well as irritate Vaggie. They watched him take out the snake demons ship after it slammed a door into Nifty. Anne gave her sister a Cheshire grin. This would be fun.

El rubbed against her sister gently as they headed back inside, excited at the sound of getting gumbo. She could hope the food was hot. He sounded like he was from Louisiana. She followed him, meowing at him and wanting him to pick her up.

Charlie blinked a bit. "Pick her up. She won’t stop until you do." Anne jumped up and onto Charlie's shoulders. She purred loudly and began messing up her hair as she wanted to be covered in it  
She made a little hair tent basically and then relaxed. She looked like the void with eyes.

Alastor blinked and looked at the cat before picking her up. He seemed to genuinely smile as he scratched her ears. "Well, you little kitty are in luck! I am quite a cat person!" El meowed at him, licking his nose.

Charlie giggled a bit. "I've had them all my life. They are lucky as well as cute." She got licked by Anne and smiled. 

Nifty tilted her head. "Cats live that long? You're over a hundred." She was confused but smiling as she looked at the cats.

Angel snorted. "Well, this is Hell. How they never get hit in the exterminations is beyond me." El gave a small purr as she noted how Alastor stared at the one cat, eyes narrowing just a bit again. She could see his mind working, trying to remember where he had felt her before.

Anne tilted her head adorably and meowed at him. She reached put and bapped at his shoulder.

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe, at least they get along with Fat Nugget.”

"Fat Nugget?" Alastor raised a brow.

"Oh, he is my piggy!" Angel grinned a bit, happy to be talking about his baby. However, at the look Alastor gave... "He isn't to eat!"

"Are you sure?" He tilted his head a bit with a mildly wider grin.

"Choke on my dick, you ass!" He glared, even as Alastor tensed at that

At him tensing, Anne actually put a paw on him. It was a gentle touch like focus on me instead of the slut. She meowed and wiggled. He then had a cat on his shoulders. She sat down and acted as a parrot. She casually reached over and bapped Angel's face. She meowed at him before licking her chops. She looked at Fat Nugget then at Angel then back at the pig. She meowed. 

Charlie blinked. "Anne! No we can't eat the pig." The cat pouted at her favorite demon princess. She jumped down onto the counter.

Angel growled and picked up the pig, holding him. "No one touches him!" He stomped off towards his room. 

El nuzzled Alastor, him moving to love on her gently. "Any ways!" His demeanor changed quickly, though the cat could still feel how tense he was. "About that gumbo! Where is your kitchen, dear?"


	2. Limbs, Lays, and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Killjoy is missing an arm; Alastor is amused; Charlie isn't sure how to feel anymore.

Chapter 2

Vaggie sighed and pointed him towards the kitchen. It was one of the cleaner places, well Nifty had already gotten to it, and so it was sparkling.

Anne purred innocently and followed the deer demon to the kitchen. She wanted some of that gumbo too dammit. She meowed impatiently. She looked up at him tilting her head. She wanted bacon now and it was his fault. She went over to the fridge and pawed at it. She looked up at him meowing again. 

Charlie laughed a bit. "She wants bacon in the food I think." She opened the fridge pulling some out and ended up getting a black cat following her. 

"Oh, my dear, it will have bacon in it, don't you worry!" He started to get the stuff out, glancing at the cats. "Well, I must ask..." He set his mic to the side to have both hands, his voice going normal as he did. "You said you have had these cats forever... Are you saying they came before you?" He scratched El's head before setting her on the counter.

Charlie nodded. "Yes. Father said they were grateful for his help with their problems and for reuniting them. And that they took a liking to me since before I was born. Anne was all over mom before she gave birth." She stroked Anne's head.  
Anne purred loudly and rubbed up against Charlie, begging for bacon.

"Problems?" Alastor looked at them a moment, a little confused what problems two cats could have. He started to cook the bacon, making sure to make an extra one just to be eaten. 

Charlie shrugged. "He never said. But they have been at his side, then mine ever since." She smiled and kissed both kitties on the head. "They are sweet to most until they threaten me. I'm honestly shocked that Katie killjoy isn’t missing an arm..." she shuttered. "Instead of dead things they bring limbs of still living demons."

El meowed as she tilted her head, flicking an ear, as though saying it was planned. Alastor looked at them. "Protective of you... And not... Worried about me..." He paused a moment at that.

Charlie shrugged. "They were growling at the door before. I don’t know. They confuse me sometimes." She rubbed the back of her neck. "If you think Vaggie is protective of me, just you wait till these cats go crazy on someone. It's happened before. I would expect if you mess up, you may lose a limb. I’ve stop asking how."

Alastor hummed and just started to cook the gumbo. He seemed at peace while cooking, possibly something he did while alive.

Anne purred curling up on the counter. She watched the fire with an enamored expression. She didn’t touch, just watched. She stood up and meowed at El -gonna got get a spider bitch by the arm-  
~I want to burn her.~ El twitched her tail a bit before eyes lighting up as Alastor broke up a bit of the bacon to give to the two cats.

Anne stopped and turned sniffing the bacon purring. She head butted his hand and took her piece of bacon. She was pleased. She hoped he didn’t get stupid. It would be a shame to have to burn her eye candy.

Alastor scratched her head as he turned back to cooking. "So, how does the daughter of the ruler of Hell end up wanting to save people?" He was speaking conversationally.

"Watching the exterminations was horrifying. At least when the turf wars happen no one really dies... they go back to the circle they first came to." She sat down. "Honestly I just want to help overpopulation peacefully. That is not so bad. I was born here. I am stuck and I know this. But that doesn’t mean they are." 

Anne stopped and rubbed up against the princess. -I will damage her later. Al is great but I know he has motives sometimes.-   
She placed herself on the floor between Al's shadow and Charlie.

Alastor laughed just a bit. "Well, at least you have hope! Not sure how well this will work. I personally think this will be quite a failure and that is why I am here." He poured in some herbs and then moved to some of the more large ingredients.  
Anne twitched a bit and pawed at his shadow. She wiggled a bit before pouncing it. She was a cat after all. 

Charlie sighed softly. "Everyone doubts. At least you are willing to see how it goes..." She looked a bit morose and then saw Anne being a shit playing with Al’s shadow. She giggled a little and petted El. "Silly kitty."

El purred, arching into the hand. Alastor chuckled. "As I said, sugar plum, I am here out of boredom." He glanced at her. "Whatever happens, whether you succeed or not... It will be entertaining." He handed her a bit of ham to munch on. Gumbo did take a short to stew up. "It will not be an easy road... But I don't see this place falling apart unless there is a huge fire or something."

Charlie blinked. “Why would there be a fire? I mean I haven't heard of any in hell." She truly was confused. 

Anne looked at El -If there was we could control the fire, or end up being the cause...-

El shook herself, not even wanting to think about it.

"Oh, right. I don't think you would have born yet. I have heard of some horror stories of something called the Great Fires. Two rings were nothing but ablaze for some time. Your father stopped them... Somehow."

She tilted her head. "Goodness. That is frightening. What on earth could have done that?" She leaned back in her chair. "It had to have been terrifying." She frowned a bit. "I'm glad I didn’t have to deal with that." 

Anne jumped up into her lap comfortingly.

Alastor nodded. "No one knows what caused it or what your father did. I can only imagine and I have to say... That is one of the most terrifying things to me yes; I am weary of other overlords, but that?"

She shuttered. "I don’t even know. I don’t want to." 

Anne licked Charlie’s nose before sniffing at the pot. She was very hungry. It smelled so good. She wanted some now.

Alastor agreed. "I am... Curious, if I am being honest. Something so powerful... I wonder if it could, if it wanted to, actually kill us without the use of the exterminator weapons. While most say no, seeing as the survivors are... Well, survivors, what if that power was focused in one place...?"

Anne carefully stole a sausage out of the pot and ran off.

Charlie shuttered. "Al. I don’t wanna think about it, but - Anne! You little shit." She tried to catch the cat but failed

Alastor raised a brow at the cat and shook his head. "You have quite a strange sister there, kitty." He reached over and scratched El's head, who just started to purr happily. He stared at her a moment, contemplating something. This cat didn't feel as... Weak as one would think... Hmm....

Charlie chuckled walking up. "They are both adorable messes." She grabbed a ladle. "Looks like the food is ready." She grabbed bowls as well. 

~

Anne walked in 10 minutes later with an arm. It was most assuredly from that bitch at the TV station. Vaggie groaned. "Again? Must you bring us- wait... that from Katie Killjoy. Ok never mind. Good girl. Want some food?"   
Anne meowed and brushed up against Vaggie and then Al who was serving her a little bowl. She stood up putting her paws on his leg.

She was vibrating with energy this time, joy from a torture moment.

Alastor stared at the cat, narrowing his eyes just a tad. Still, he set down a bit of the gumbo for her, getting another out for El. He leaned on the counter, tilting his head as he thought. There is no way they are just cats... 

Angel Dust came in, then, taking in a deep breath and sighed at the smell in the air. "That does smell good. You know, I don't think I ever got a chance to try anything from your end of things. I had a lot of good pizza, though!"

"New York, right?" Alastor tilted his head looking at Angel as he served a bowl for the spider.

Angel nodded. "Yep! From the big Apple! Never left. Not until I died of course. Not that I mind." He got a bowl. "Just know you will not put Fat Nugget in here, you got me?!"

Alastor just grinned, plotting on that.

Anne purred loudly and began to eat. She had paused to let it cool off.

Charlie groaned and put a hand to her forehead. "Anne. What?" She looked at Angel. "I wouldn't let that happen Angel, you know that right?" Charlie shook her head. “More limbs. It’s disturbing.”

Vaggie laughed a bit. "Charlie loves your pig; I figure he is safe enough." She was staying close to her girlfriend.

Alastor growled just a bit, very much wanting to eat the pig. Still... He would deal with that later. For now, he sat in the counter to eat some if his mother's recipe. 

Angel leaned on the door before letting out a seductive moan as he ate some if the gumbo. "Man, I should have gone to Louisiana when I was alive!"

Charlie turned red at the moan. "Angel! While I wish I could have gone to Louisiana must you be so lewd?" 

Anne finished her bowl having calmed down and grabbed the arm she grabbed to eat it. She jumped onto the counter with it and began gnawing on it. She meowed at El, offering some once she finished eating.  
"Hey, it is part of my charm!" Angel grinned as he started to eat more.

Alastor rolled his eyes before looking at Charlie and Vaggie. "Well, I do have one question; while it is unnecessary seeing as I have my own places to stay, are there any rooms I can borrow from time to time?"

Vaggie let out a small sigh. "Yeah, whatever, I will show you one once we are done eating." She looked at Charlie. "I am making sure she eats well. She has been under a lot of stress."

Anne tilted her head eating half the arm before climbing into his lap and curling up like she belonged there. She purred as she pulled at his hand. It was a clear sign of pet me. She looked up at him expectantly.   
Charlie blinked. "I don't know what is with those two today. They growled when you arrived but now they won't leave you alone." She finished her food. "Anne is notoriously hard to get to trust." She put her bowl in the sink.

Alastor blinked at that and then looked down at the cat, petting her gently. Black cat... Has a sister, not scared of him, actually enjoys being around him... He was starting to really wonder about this cat... 

Vaggie snorted a bit. "You make it sound like Eleanor is any better. She kept biting Angel the first week she knew him."

Anne purred contentedly. She kneaded his leg gently relaxing to the point she fell asleep. Charlie smiled. "Point. They are both suspicious of others." She reached over and scratched El's ears. "Protective little furry body guards." The princess was smiling happily.  
El purred and rubbed against the hand.

Alastor hummed a bit and looked at Charlie. "You had quite a fight with Killjoy... Yet this small cat brought an arm..." he wondered how the cat did that.

Charlie rubbed her temple. "I don't even know anymore. I've almost stopped questioning how she does this. Anyway, it's late. We need to get prepared for tomorrow.” 

~

Anne woke up in a chair the next morning in Charlie's room. She stood stretched and wandered out into the hallway. She felt static. She hoped that Alastor wasn't about to fuck up. She would rather sleep on him than burn him. But she did feel pent up. She needed to kill and or get laid.

She flopped onto the ground dramatically. -Why must I have a type!?- She yowled, mildly waking Angel Dust before leaving. She was flicking her tail like a mischievous little shit. Angel dust grumbled at the wakeup call.

El had snuck out of the hotel and went to the roof, stretching as she shifted into her true form. She let out a yawn and shook her tension off, getting the feeling she might have to blow some steam soon. She watched as her sister left, humming to herself. She would keep an eye on things for now... Make sure that new demon wasn't going to cause issues,

El hummed a bit before heading back inside. She got herself some more of that gumbo and looked around before shifting back to her cat form. She started to meow as she walked around, waking everyone, not just Angel Dust. Vaggie groaned. "Why does she have to do this...?"

Charlie sat up rubbing her eyes. "I don’t know." She looked at the door mildly irritated. “I love her but this is frustrating.”

Angel dust got out of the room looking pissed. "Damn cats." He rubbed his eyes. El moved to Angel and started to rub on his legs, purring. She adored messing with him.

Alastor sat up in his bed, stretching some. He looked out the window a bit, feeling amused now that he remembered where he was.

Angel grumbled. "Yea yea. You're cute. Go wake fat nuggets up for breakfast then you shit." He went to mix up the pig’s food.

El meowed at him before running off. She jumped onto the pig before licking at his ears. Fat nuggets was feeling lazy and cuddled close to the demon cat. El licked at him again before bouncing off. However, when she saw Alastor near the room, she sat in front of it, eyes glowing to make sure he knows not to enter. It made the demon pause, a little surprised by the reaction.

Fat nugget was squealing excited for food. El glared at the demon a moment more before leading the pig towards where Angel is to let the pig eat.  
El glared at him a moment longer before rubbing on Angel again as he fed Fat Nugget, the pig squeaking happily with breakfast. "There's my Fat Nugget. Keep ya happy and full. Yeah, daddy's got ya."

Al raised an eyebrow. "I wonder where the other cat is. Does Charlie know those are demons?" He was staring at El. He had never felt more glared at in his life.

Angel looked up. "I mean, they would have to be to bring home arms and legs, wouldn't they? El is big for the breed, but a normal cat couldn't go up to just any demon and do damage." He leaned on the counter. "Why? Gonna say somethin' about it?"

Alastor raised a brow ever grinning and wondered if Charlie knew what her cats were. He should tell her today. The deer demon nodded. "Yes. She thinks nothing of it. I have to know. It amuses me." He tilted his head grinning.

El jumped onto the counter, rubbing against the spider a bit, nuzzling his cheek. Angel shrugged, loving on her. "You do you, big guy. Not that I really see a point. They are just cats."

Anne wandered to where she knew a few of the overlords hung out. She was her normal self now. She casually sat down at a table and ordered a drink. She had made sure she was not followed. The demoness sipped her drink feeling antsy. She peered round wondering who might be up for it.

One of the overlords looked over to the "weaker" demon, humming a little as he admired her. She was quite beautiful. She seemed at ease in this den of overlords, unusual for a demon of her 'low' caliber. She was more than aware of the eyes on her. She also knew that she was tempting.

One of them, the TV demon, walked over to her and sat down. "Now, how is a creature like you here with all of us? Most wouldn't even think about being in a group like ours with your strength." It was almost a menacing noise but she wasn’t unnerved by it.

Anne snorted. "Oh please. You all gather here to collect Intel on each other by getting each other drunk. May not be one of you but it is important to know who is- important." She glanced at him. "Either way, a death at any of your hands isn’t a true death is it? Only if one of you is an angel. And I don’t see that virtue here." 

Vox gave a small laugh. "And what if one of us has an executioner weapon? What then? You know the black market is full of them. I am sure at least one or two of us has one on them right now." He was curious why she was unafraid. He leaned closer almost shrouding her with himself.

Anne chuckled. "I've already died once. I do not care frankly. Besides, would you really, or anyone here look at little old me? I'm no threat. I'm just here to drink. Is that so wrong?" She pursed her lips ignoring how he got into her personal space.

Vox laughed. "I am not saying you are really in any... Danger right now. Just surprised you are here with all of us powerful demons. You got an interest in us or something?" He sipped his Gin and Tonic leaning back when she gave no inclination of how she felt about him being in her personal space.

Anne chuckled teasingly. "You know better than to ask that question. Goodness. I do require something. Provided the demon is interested. It could be mutually beneficial." She swirled her drink. "Let's just say I'm looking to see if someone wants a lay. I know I do." She looked at him with a little grin.

Vox tilted his head a bit. "Oh? Here I thought most would go to the brothel. Valentino does have some nice little whores there." This was turning into a much more interesting conversation than he anticipated.

Anne scoffed. "I have tried that. It doesn't sate my lust. I apparently have a fucking type." She drained her drink glancing at the demon. "I mean honestly, I knew I was picky in life but this is ridiculous." She sighed frustrated. "My sister goes to the brothel and gets her jolly's there. I can't. It sucks." 

Vox laughed a bit. "You must have a thing for power, then, don't you?" He was beginning to see what she was after. He might be willing to give it to her.

Anne nodded irritated. "Yes. It's beyond frustrating. Keep in mind you don't have to take me up on the offer. I can take a no." She glanced at him. 

Vox chuckled. "Been a while since I had someone new." He offered her his arm as he stood. “Shall I take you away then my dear?”

Anne gave a little grin. "Well, I’m up for it if you are then." She took his arm and let him take her home.

-Time skip- 

Anne walked in a cat looking pissed. She walked past Alastor and jumped onto the counter to knock over some booze. She was growling under her breath. Vox's manor was on fire and it would not go out. He didn't know how to use his dick any better than the last one.

Charlie frowned not touching the cat. "Oh Anne, what's wrong?" Anne usually came back looking irate at least once every 2 weeks.

El tilted her head some, silently asking if the experience was that bad... Again? Man, demon overlords did not know how to have sex... She had found what, one so far? And he got taken by surprise in one of the exterminations.

Vaggie moved to love on Anne, hoping to calm her down. “I dunno what has you so mad, but it’s alright.”

Anne thrashed her tail grumbling. She begrudgingly accepted the pets. 

Al raised a brow. "You've had those cats a long time. You know they are-“ He gestured widely towards them only to pause as his hand got too close to the temperamental black one he was so curious about. "They are biting me!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Anne was latched on his arm actually piercing skin and El was biting his leg. Alastor looked at both in shock. This wasn’t something he was expecting.

Vaggie tensed when the cats bit into the Radio Demon. She was a little scared that Charlie was about to lose her beloved cats.

Angel blinked a bit, not having expected them both suddenly biting into the other demon.

"Uh......" Charlie could only stare. She blinked confused. They usually didn’t do this.

Anne growled a bit. Al raised a brow grinning. "They are demons not cats." He glanced at Charlie. I wondered if you were aware." He tried to pry Anne off for a second before her eyes flashed in irritation and she got off and transformed still looking sour. 

She was not frightened what so ever. "It was clear I wasn’t in the mood for someone other than Vaggie or Charlie to be anywhere near me. You brought that on yourself. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to let off some steam. That demon was shit in the sack." She stalked off.

Everyone backed away at the transformation. Charlie's jaw dropped as she watched the woman leave. "I... I... I knew... I knew they were demons but..." She stared a little longer before jumping at yet another voice.

"Oh, I was hoping to have more fun with this." They turned to see another woman, a fluffy tail on the counter. It was obvious who she was. She looked at Alastor, reaching a hand out to him. "My sister told me of your encounter ages ago. Nice to meet you."

He blinked grinning and shaking her hand. "A pleasure. I wondered if I would ever meet who kept her waiting." 

Angel Dust blinked. "Anne drew blood and wasn’t scared..." The porn star wondered how big the balls she was packing were for her to do that and not be afraid.

El gave a loud laugh. "Of course not! There are not many things we fear!" She hopped down from the counter. "There are reasons we kept bringing limbs to our dear Charlie." Speaking of... She finally turned to the princess, reaching a hand out. "I can now properly introduce myself. I am Eleanor. And you have just watched my sister Annabelle walk out the door."

Charlie blinked. "Uh nice to finally meet you. Do I even wanna know what Anne is about to do?" She glanced at the door. "I'm a little concerned."

"No. No you don't." She smiled sweetly before turning to Alastor. “You will have to forgive our aggression when we first met you. It was unknown your intentions and we would do anything to protect Charlie. Even something... Unfortunate."

He grinned brightly. "I gathered at much." He turned to look at the door hearing Anne coming back. She was licking some blood off her fingers. 

Anne had beaten up a few people and she was better but not all the way. She licked her teeth cleaning them of blood. "I'm better-ish" she sat down. Her temper was still questionable but she wasn’t going to blow anytime soon.

El looked at her, tail swishing amused. "Pleased to hear. Honestly, you would think with all the big talk, they would be more satisfying than they are." She leaned on the fridge.

Angel frowned. "Do I want to know what is goin' on?" He looked at the girls. 

Anne raised a brow. "I have a type I've found and, unfortunately, those here that are my type don’t know how to use their dicks." She shrugged. "That TV demon, Vox I think his name is, is not packing heat: that I can tell you." She grimaced. "Even if someone isn’t, if they know how to please... ugh! All of 3 seconds and he was done. I wanted to rip his internal organs out."

Charlie shuttered in disgust. "Well I gather you didn’t...."

Alastor actually grinned, pleased to hear something so horrible about his nemesis. Though... He did tilt his head, curious. Vox was an overlord. She was not...

El chuckled. "We prefer maiming and burning shit. We only disembowel when we are truly... Irritated."

Anne growled. "Only thing that stopped me is the coup I put in one of his minions heads. He’s gonna regret it later." 

She put her feet up. Vaggie blinked. "What the fuck? You could have died." 

"Only temporarily." The black haired demon grinned a bit. 

El hummed before changing into a cat to jump into her sister's arms. She purred gently as she nuzzled the other.

Angel looked at the two. "So... You two are sisters..." They were both so different yet so similar.

El spoke despite being a cat. "Coven sisters, but sisters none the less."

Anne smiled snuggling El. "True. Goodness knows our bond transcended being alive." She crossed her legs almost making Angel Dust look chaste in comparison except she was dressed like this for freedom of movement. 

Charlie looked over at Al's hand that had finally stopped bleeding. "Hope you're not too upset. I mean- I don't want you to hurt them."

Alastor shook his head. "Don't fret, my dear!" He picked up his mic and waved his hand some. "Just was taken by surprise!"

El tilted her head. "You did have it coming." She jumped down and started to rub up against Fat Nugget.

Anne laughed softly. It was a sweet sound. "It’s so true. Besides, I don’t think he would want to harm me unless I actually decided to get stupid. Fortunately I've not lost my brain." She purred innocently and shifted. She stretched. "Besides, I couldn't find it in me to ever truly be scared." 

Angel dust snorted. "Must be why you started shit with the TV demon. Honestly I haven't had the pleasure of screwing many overlords. They don’t like to pay for it." He adjusted himself. "Sounds like I'm not missing out."

Alastor nodded in agreement. "Too true! No need to waste energy on something so small. Besides, you are Charlie's friends. Why hurt you when the failure of this establishment hasn't even started!" He spun his mic a bit and started to walk out. "Though, I do have to go do a few things. I do have a place to run, after all."

Anne chuckled a little eyes almost glinting in amusement. She spoke the old language. "So certain of yourself." She walked away to curled up with Fat Nugget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting often. So far there are 15 chapters and it's still going. ~Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark for more. <3


	3. Drinks, Murders, and a Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor realized just how old Annabelle and Eleanor actually are. This is cause for a celebratory murder spree!

Chapter 3

Charlie frowned not familiar with the language. El purred a bit before changing. “I think it is my turn to try and get frustration out." She looked at her sister. "I do hope we can find someone soon to help you with your issues." With that, she left for the brothel, planning for a long night.

Vaggie frowned as she watched the one leave. "You two have scary confidence..."

Anne laughed softly. "Isn’t confidence the key? I mean, you act very brave and protective of Charlie as do we. You simply let your own insecurities also be seen." She shifted and twitched her tail. "Besides, we tear off limbs from demons who threaten Charlie. Does that not mean we have some power?" She looked at Vaggie with a sly grin "It's better to let others speculate." She walked over to the bar to get a drink.

Vaggie frowned a bit, but didn't argue. What was said was true. However... "I am protective. You are just not scared... It is... Admirable, really." She looked at the cat as a tired Nifty came in, moving to start cleaning and straightening things up. It looked like she just woke.

Anne purred before brushing up against the girl. She head butted the sweet little demon and walked away. Oh if only they knew. She climbed onto a shelf to watch over Charlie.

Nifty mumbled something in her tired state, Charlie going to have breakfast made for the sweet thing. How such and angel was born to Lucifer, Vaggie would never know. For now, she sighed, looking around to wait... Only Angel Dust was there right now, but she honestly was still mad at him...

~

Later, Annabelle saw Alastor walking back in and reached out to bat at his fluffy ear. She purred innocently before jumping down and brushing up against his legs. She blinked realized her actions and did the closest thing a cat could do to a shrug. "Ugh. Cat brain." 

Alastor looked at her a moment. "I am surprised you do not act like one as much in that biped form of yours, what with how long you are a cat."

Anne shook her head shifting. "Been that way for most of Charlie's life. So what- a hundred years or so I think? It's been a while." She glanced at him. "It’s hard to not act like a cat when I'm in this form. Everyone still looks like a pillow." She glanced over to the bar. "I need a drink anyway."

Alastor raised a hand up to the bar. "Nothing like a little temptation to make this endeavor ever the more difficult! Besides, if the doll wants to redeem people, honestly, she needs to give them something to tempt them..." Something in his voice said he knew the struggle well.

Anne thought a moment hearing the truth in those words. "True. That is how human life is as well: might as well make it similar." She sat down at a stool. "I'm glad you didn't come here with takeover in mind. I will be honest, with how quiet your show was, I was beginning to worry for your wellbeing.” She ordered herself a glass of wine purring softly. 

Alastor let out a sigh, leaning his head back. "I have been very bored. I kept fighting the overlords and just kept going until it became very monotonous. So I stopped." He looked at her a moment, not noticing how sincere she was when she said how worried she was.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Well at least you've found something to pique your interest at least. I can understand where you're coming from. Knowing we are down here for eternity, with nothing better to do- it’s one reason why me and my sister protect Charlie as well as are mischievous as cats, and what we are now." She let her sclera go back from the whole black pupil that she usually kept and they were brilliant green.

Alastor raised a brow. "Well......... We aren't here forever if we really don't want to be." Of course, it was just him saying it. There was nothing hinting that he thought about letting himself get taken by the exterminators. "But I do have some fun, just not to the extent I use to."

Anne chuckled softly finishing her glass of wine. "True." She refilled her glass leaning back a bit. "It's one reason why I inconvenience those in power sometimes. What is life without a little what the fuck?" She hummed. "Though I should point out I’ve never done so to you. Vox is an inconvenience enough.” She grumbled in distaste at the name.

Alastor closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "He really is quite a pain. Honestly, I don't understand his obsession with technology. Nothing beats a good radio show." He moved to grab a good scotch, humming pleasantly at it. "The emotion can be so real, and there is magic in not knowing how certain sounds are done."

Anne chuckled. "I died before radio was a thing actually. I can see what you mean though." She twitched her tail. "Honestly the world itself was mystery back then." She tilted her head remembering the warnings of ‘Don’t go into the woods.’

The radio demon blinked and looked at her. You were born before the 1900s? I was not expecting this. You and your sister look more modern than that."

Anne raised a brow. "We adopted the newer looks and speech to adapt. Honestly, we have been down here for over 400 years. I wanna say.... 458 or 459." She wrinkled her brow. "It's been so long I honestly almost felt like not counting after the 250 mark." She shrugged a bit taking a sip.

Alastor blinked and sat up a bit more. "Wait, you are actually from the 1500s, then?" He stared, shocked by that. "There are very few from that time left. Most have gotten taken out by the Exterminators." How had such a weak demon survived this long? It was extraordinary. 

Anne raised an eyebrow smiling. "There are very few left it's true. Eleanor and I are the last of our family that ended up down here." She swirled the wine in the glass looking at him with a pleased expression. "So surprised? There is a reason I am as confident as I am."

Alastor nodded in agreement. "Yes. I can understand that. To know I am in the presence of someone so old is quite an honor, really. Only ones I know that are older like that are Lucifer and some of the demons born to this realm."

Anne smiled a little. "And to think, you've shared a drink with me before." She looked at him teasingly. She was leaning toward him slightly and then readjusted herself in the chair. She was teasing him a bit.

Alastor nodded. "Yes. I must say, I am tempted to cause carnage with you and put on my show about working with someone who has seen it all." His smiled was wider now.

Anne laughed softly. "Oh there is no need for it Alastor. I am content. Besides, those who need to know already do. It’s much better to surprise people." She purred a bit. "As fun as some carnage would be about now. She crossed her legs. Her tattoo showed as she did.

Alastor nodded some in understanding. "Such a shame. I would have loved to be able to cause panic and mayhem on my territory, even if I only say the minimum about you so that you remained anonymous." He hoped that would tempt her into coming with.

Anne purred. "That I could handle. I could use the stress relief." She licked one of her sharp fangs. "It's been a while since I did anything like that. Usually I stand back.” She shifted her appearance to something the polar opposite of how she usually looked. "I can even make it harder for myself to be identified."

Alastor blinked and stared. "What?" She could be anyone if she wanted, that is what it seemed. In truth, that was quite a power, one that very few actually had. He didn't even know anyone that had it until now. It was scary to a point.

Anne raised a brow. "So shocked." She stood up draining her wine. "Speak your mind my deer radio demon." She flicked her tail innocently.

"You can shape shift. You... This is quite a talent... You could be anyone." He tilted his head, amazed by this.

Anne nodded. "I can be anyone. I choose myself most of the time." She smiled and reached out to poke his arm. "Let's go." She purred loudly at him.

Alastor blinked some and stood. "Alright then!" He looked at the mic a moment. "Get ready to go in thirty minutes." The mic confirmed the time as the radio demon started to head out, almost vibrating in excitement. Anne purred and went to grab a blade. She casually followed Al through the door.  
~

Charlie was listening to the radio...  
Of course, once the carnage started, Alastor started taking over every station. "Hello my fellow demons of Hell! It has been so long since I was on here to greet my dear, wonderful listeners. I am here today to let you know that today’s show is not just me! I actually have quite a trouble maker with me, and already she is causing a blast! Yes, if you haven't seen it my lovely friends, the coffee shop near the north point is aflame! There are people screaming and running. But alas, they can't escape! Oh, No! You see..." His voice distorted at this point. "I don't want any of them to leave as I tear them apart limb to limb with my powers. Oh, the blood pouring from them is staining the ground."

El leaned on the table as she listened.

His voice returned to normal. "OH! It seems that my new friend has quite a joy of blood! She is dancing in the carnage, blood covering her and causing her hair to matt up and stick to her face! Oh, the beauty and joy of this tragic even! Someone has decided to try and be a hero, at least to save himself! Give me a moment." There was a squelching noise and a scream, loud and pained. "Well, that was a mistake! I am currently holding his innards in my hands, the warmth quite high before shoving him away!" His voice distorted again. "He won't make that mistake again."

Charlie blinked and looked over. "Who the fuck could be... wait.... they were drinking at the.... El, could that be Annabelle?" She was quite disturbed. 

Vaggie blinked. "Welll... they do both bring back limbs so I can imagine Anne is with him." She shuttered. "At least they are entertained..."

Anne grinned a bloody smile as she used a knife and her claws to rend someone's intestines from them. She saw one about to try to run and leapt pinning them to the ground before slitting them from the neck down to the groin, almost cutting them in half. Her eyes were all black slits in her skull.

El laughed at their reaction. "Oh, it has been so long since I have heard of my sister's violence. It might be a little bit now before she tries to get laid. This will ease much of her frustration." Eleanor was pleased her sister was giving in for a while.

Angel looked at El. "This doesn’t bother you, at all?" He raised a brow at this. Had it been Vaggie hearing about his carnage, she would have tried to stab him again.

The cat tilted her head looking at the spider. "Should it? You should have seen some of the things she did when we were alive."

Vaggie groaned. "So your cats were apparently psychopaths...." 

Charlie frowned. "I mean.... it is- it does make sense with how you brought limbs and body parts..."

El giggled just a little. "I believe the true term is Sociopath. By my studies, a Psychopath is one born with a brain anomaly that stunts their emotional capacity to feel true compassion and emotions to care for others."

Vaggie blinked a bit. "Oh.... Well shit..." She looked down. 

El chuckled and moved to sit on the table, the movement a little sexual. "Sociopaths tend to be more made, people who reject social norms and care of others. We gave it up mostly after we were murdered."

Angel sat up. "Wait, what?!" He was shocked they were murdered with how they acted.

Vaggie raised a brow. "You were murdered? Then why are you down here? I mean, unless you sinned..." 

Charlie looked at the cat in question, concerned.

El laughed loudly. "Oh, I did sin. I was a healer, but the moment they killed my brothers and sisters and then went after me and Annabelle?" She grinned darkly. "I cursed them I cursed them all with such anger that they felt it when they died. Their very souls will never recover from the hate I put into my words."

Charlie shuttered. "Then why is Annabelle here?" She was blinking a bit confused. 

Vaggie blinked. "You came in the 5th circle; she has a tattoo on her leg. 7th... violence. Shit, I don't want to know"

El looked at Vaggie, eyes glowing just a bit. "Correct... good eyes." She lifted her skirt, showing a very similar one to Anne's. "Let's just say... she was making a much more powerful curse, one that took time... and is a bit more..." She hummed a bit. "On the darker side of spell work."

Angel frowned. "How dark?"

Eleanor looked at Angel Dust. "It took human organs."

Charlie paled beside Vaggie. "Shit..... I am glad we haven't pissed her off....." Vaggie had spoken before Charlie could.

El nodded in agreement. "There are few things that can stop her when she gets started. I have to bring reason to her most cases."

Charlie shook her head. "Fun...." 

El smiled to the princess. "You are also one of the things that manages to stop her. She is always so worried about how you react."

Charlie blinked. "That actually surprises me... I'm glad she cares at least. It's a nice change from everyone."

El shrugged. "As I said, I was a healer. So was she. But once everyone turned on us... We just accepted the hate of people. But you? You are sweet, caring... You say it is nice, we are old. You were refreshing for us."

Charlie got up and hugged El smiling. "Either way I'm glad to have you at my side." 

Eleanor hugged the younger demon, closing her eyes gently. "And I am glad to be there, even if we scare you on occasion." She kissed the girl's head, almost like a mother would. "You are the one demon we hope never falls."

Vaggie smiled some. "At least we have that goal in common for certain."

El smiled in agreement. "Yes."

Angel looked at the three and grimaced. "Ew, you guys are getting all touchy feely." He crossed his arms.

The cat laughed. "Do you need a hug?" Eleanor was laughing as she looked at the spider.

"What? No!" He stood up. Angel did not want any part of this.

"It is okay to want a hug." She raised an arm to invite him over.

"Nope! Not happening! You have fun with that!" He started to walk away, and then started to run as El started to chase after him. "Ah! Leave me alone!"

Vaggie began cackling. Charlie snorted. "Angel there is no running from her. She will catch you." 

Vaggie grinned holding her sides as she laughed.

Angel screamed as he was caught, the cat picking him up to hug him. "No! I don't want this feely bullshit!"

Eleanor just laughed. "Too bad! You are getting a hug!" She nuzzled him until he finally went limp, resigning to his fate. 

Charlie giggled. "Now we just need to get Husk to accept a hug."

El looked over to where the bar was. "Should I?" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

Angel looked over. "Yesssss I wanna help!" 

Charlie giggled. "This is gonna be funny."

El grinned. "Okay, I talk to him, you get him from behind before I tackle him in the front. What better than a group hug?" The cat was pleased.

Angel grinned a bit getting into position. 

Husk growled some when he saw El walking up. He raised a brow, still drinking.

El leaned on the bar. "Heeeeeey Husk."

El tilted her head. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She grinned a bit, tail swishing. "I am just an innocent kitty."

Husk narrowed his eyes. "Bullshit. You are not innocent." 

El giggled. "You make it sound like I am the one you need to worry about."

Husk growled. "Fuck off." He took a swig from his bottle grumbling. "You're plotting something. Not here." He turned a bit away from the cat demon.

Angel sneak attacked husk and hugged him tightly.

Husk was swearing a blue streak. "Get off me!" 

The moment Husk yelled, El pounces hum as well, nuzzling the bat.

El picked the both of them and spun. It was actually then that they could see how tall she was.

Alastor stretched. "Well, if I am staying at the hotel a bit, I might as well pack up some bags to stay over there." He headed to his room.

She smiled sitting down. "Call me if you need help " she stretched out. "Might nap a bit in the meantime. 

Vaggie cackled and leaned on Charlie trying to breathe through it.

Charlie giggled. Husk was basically saying a string of explicatives and Angel was getting a feel of that ass. He was quite gleeful about that

El spun them before setting them both down. "So worth it!" She high fived Angel.

Angel was cackling and sat down finding it hard to breathe. "That was great!" 

Anne smiled as the show ended and stretched. She was absolutely covered in blood. She looked much more relaxed however. "I needed that desperately." She had shifted back to her normal visage. She had a constant purr going.

Alastor grinned. "I am happy to have pleased you. That was quite fun." He looked around at the carnage, fire and blood everywhere... and not a drop of blood on him. There was nothing but a clean ring.

Anne twitched her tail. "Thank you. I definitely appreciate the chance to get my aggression out." She looked at her clothes. "Should likely change before I go back to the hotel. Don’t want to have another mess for Nifty." She just shifted out of her clothes into a cat. She walked along beside her, fur fluffy and clean, bloodied clothes left in the streets. She looked at Alastor's shoulders before jumping up. She felt him tense and jumped off. "My bad, didn't realize you were touch averse."

Alastor took a deep breath, trying to not close in on himself. He couldn't look weak, couldn't let anyone see how he reacted to just being touched. "It is alright. I am happy you reacted so quickly." He spun his mic, trying to get the tension out of his shoulders. "Most ignore it, but I tend to just move away. I don't think most realize it."

Anne purred some. "Of course, if you've a line you don't wish me to cross, let me know of it so I don't cross it. I do not wish to harm you or make you uncomfortable. You understand? I can't avoid crossing something I don't know is there." She stared at him intently with honesty in her feline face. She almost reach a paw out to touch his leg but though better of it. 

Alastor nodded. "Thank you..." He looked around a moment. "Do you mind if we stop by my place before we go back to the hotel?"

Anne nodded. "I don't mind. Lead the way. If you feel you want to you may pick me up. Otherwise I can just walk beside you. If I ask permission before I touch would that be ok? It may help you get over it a bit. Make life easier."

Alastor shook his head. "Walking with you beside me will be fine... And trust me, that won't work... I tried that when I was alive."

Anne nodded. "Ok, but if I ask eventually would you let me try to help you with that? We have all the time in the world." She looked around. "I won't push of course, but know the offer is there. I was a healer when I was alive after all. I can do my damnedest to help you." Her tail twitched as she moved. 

Alastor nodded. "I will keep that in consideration. Thank you." He kept walking and then stopped. It was obvious that if he wasn't smiling so much, he would be frowning in confusion. "Wait, you were a healer, and now you are here?"

Anne laughed softly. "I did kill a few people before they murdered me simply for the existence of me and my coven as witches. Watching them drown my brother kind of sealed my actions." She purred as she stepped in front of him to look at his face. "Is it so surprising with the caring nature I have towards those I care about? Charlie, my sister, you?"

Alastor's eyes widened. "Me?" He tilted his head. "Why me? I am nothing more than a demon who does things just because I am bored. I am hoping this entire plan fails in hopes to watch the princess get crushed once more."

Anne chuckled softly. "Oh come now. How many overlords do I offer drinks to Al? I avoid them unless I desire sex from them usually. You are different. I don't want anything from you just to watch some of the carnage." She swished her tail. "Besides all that, you are more in it for the show, the reactions. You always have been. Your mindset is much different than those around you. Kill, destroy, dominate sure, but you desire amusement for yourself to make the eternity seem less dull." She started to walk around to look at him. "To think, I actually have you shell shocked and speechless. I should get a trophy or something. Only other time you went silent like this was when Angel offered a blow job." 

Alastor stared at her, confused quite a bit and in shock. He really had no idea how to react. He didn't think just a joy he had would mean anything to anyone. However, at the mention of Angel Dust's offer, he cringed again, tensing once more.

Anne paused. "You don’t like sex either do you?" She tilted her head thoughtfully. "You are asexual then? I believe that is what they have called it." She kept walking beside Alastor.

Alastor tilted his head. "Asexual? How could I be asexual? I am not a plant... Would you even know that term for science?" He knew she kept up, but how much could she keep up?

Anne raised a kitty brow. "It means that you feel no desire for sex. Google is a thing down here. I read up on everything I can. Changes of language, new strong souls, the overlords who are active. And I do know that some plants, such as succulents and orchids reproduce asexually. I've kept up with the progress of science." She tilted her head. "If I'm not mistaken there is also a lizard that is entirely all female that exists." She looked at him. "I have all the time in the world why wouldn't I expand my knowledge base?” 

"Google..." Alastor let out a small sigh, understanding that was a new technology situation that he did not want to get into. Oh well. "Well... I... I didn't know there was a term for it." He looked off to the side, his cheerful exterior fooling everyone. However, those with a trained mind could see there was something sad about him. Having been asexual during the early 1900s... There were a lot of people who felt broken.

Anne who had recognized it smiled at him shifting a bit from paw to paw. "If you wanna talk about anything I am here. I understand if you refuse of course. We were heading to your place though correct?" She purred soothingly beside him. Being a cat she couldn’t read his face as much as the nervous sad energy around him. She wanted to get him out of the impasse if nothing else.

Alastor nodded and motioned to the mansion. For being so strong, he chose quite a small mansion. "Here we are!" He opened the door for her, him starting to relax in his space. The place still seemed stuck in the 20s.

Anne looked around before shifting and wearing a whole new set of clothes. She was in something closer to from her life time but not quite. She brushed the corset off and pulled her hair back. It was a loose mess about her shoulders. She was not showing a lot of skin or anything. "Your home is beautiful." She sat down on the couch nearby. 

Alastor nodded. "I thank you. I tried to make it feel as much like home as I could. I can tell you, all the new technology made it hard." He walked over to a record player and put a record on, humming at the jazzy music that filled the room. "I am sure many do this, though, cling to their time."

Anne nodded. "You're not wrong. I was poor in life though. I'm content wherever I am usually." She smiled some. "Would a dance help you relax or is there something I can do to help?" She tied her hair up the rest of the way. She recognized this soft feeling and fought it back viciously. She shouldn't catch feelings for a man who could never love her back. 

Alastor tilted his head a bit before giving her a gentlemanly bow. "I think that would be a lovely idea." He reached a hand out to her, offering to lead, easily. She took his hand smiling and let him lead the dance. The fact that Anne didn’t fear him while being utterly pleasant and un-intrusive was something that he admired.

She allowed him to set the pace and the steps. She was pleased that as they moved about his shoulders relaxed.

Alastor smiled as he danced with her, not having had a good partner for such a thing since his death. It was quite relaxing, especially since it was just the two of them. Most cases, there were others, and the chances of getting touched was way higher.

Anne made sure to keep her hands light where they rest on him. She was quick footed and her eyes were a relaxed green. Not her normal black without a pupil

Alastor spun her a moment before bending her backwards, grinning at her. He remained there for a moment before lifting her straight. "Oh, that was fun!"

Anne smiled brightly. "It was. I may have to suggest that more often." She air poked his cheek so she wouldn't actually touch him but he would get her meaning. She was feeling quite playful.

Alastor nodded. "I wouldn't mind us having a dance here and there here in my home. It really was nice." And like a gentleman, he kissed her hand.

Anne smiled happily. "Of course. I would love that." She purred. "Why did we come here? I mean it's beautiful and I’m glad to have seen it but I doubt you wouldn't have had purpose to come here."

Alastor nodded before going to get himself packed up and ready to go. He hummed a bit before using some magic to pack up some records and got his spare player set up to go over. He soon headed down humming.

Anne smiled and yawned, cat teeth showing. She was that at ease in his home and around him. "You ready then?" She sat up tilting her head inquisitively. 

Alastor nodded and started to walk out with his bags. "I will say, leaving my house for so long is quite odd. I haven't done that in quite a while. Think I did that once shortly after I started to slow down on the carnage."

Anne took one of the bags so he wouldn't have to carry it all. "Well, it will be a nice change of pace at least." She didn't even flinch at the weight of the bag. "I usually curb my violence so I don't scare Charlie, though she might have been listening to the radio. Ah well." She seemed so relaxed ever more so than she did when Alastor met her as a cat with Charlie.

The radio demon looked at her, still ever curious about her. Though, knowing how old she was made him know how skilled she was at surviving. However, it didn't help him understand how calm she was with him as well as how she was in a fight. "You have been with her for her entire life. I can see you wanting to keep her from being scared of you."

Husk grumbled at having been grabbed and hugged, shoving Angel before grabbing a bottle of booze and heading to a room for a bit to avoid them.  
Charlie giggled leaning on Vaggie. "That was great." 

Anne nodded. "I want to protect her. I may like watching others fall, but she is the one neither me nor my sister want to see that happen to." She opened the door with a smile seeing Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel laughing beside El. "Oh goodness. What did you guys get up to?" She giggled and leaned over kissing Charlie's head.

Vaggie nodded in agreement. "Have to say, I was not expecting that." 

El leaned back. "Nothing much. Just giving some love." She grinned at Husk. "I have been a cat for so long. I need to get all the hugs out that I can!"

Husk flipped her off. Anne snorted and walked to the stair. "Oh! Don’t hug the deer." She spoke in the old language “He is touch averse.” She went to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post at least every other day. Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark it if you like it!


	4. Weed, Perverts, and Drunken Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel keeps fucking up, and a feathered flirt gets in the way of a lay.

Chapter 4

Anne walked down the next day around brunch looking for coffee. Her hair was a mess and she was mildly grumpy overall. 

Before she could get any closer to the kitchen, a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her. Alastor pulled her into his lap, just holding her close. Anne yelped. "What the!" She looked down and saw the radio demon. "What the fuck? Alastor, let me go. I want coffee." She was whining at the fact that she couldn’t get out. She stared at him as if he had magically grown a second head. He was touching her and had just the day before told her he didn’t like being touched.

"Comfy." That was all that she got from him, him sounding off. He was nuzzling into her very much like a cat would someone they are claiming as theirs. 

Anne blinked before sniffing the air. "Who the fuck got the radio demon high?" She glanced over to Husk and Angel Dust. Angel hid the joint quickly. "Seriously...." Anne raised an eyebrow at the pair as Husk stole it back from Angel.

Charlie sat on the floor, giggling just a bit while Nifty just stared at the ceiling drooling. El walked in just then and froze at the scene. She looked at Alastor and frowned, confused as to why he was cuddling Annabelle like an oversized teddy bear.

Anne grumbled struggling in the iron grip. "Al is high and apparently a cuddler. Help!" She tried shifting to a cat to escape his tight grip and failed. He just kept ahold of her. Angel dust just grinned innocently hiding the joint still but taking hits between Husker stealing it time and time again.

El blinked. "As well as the princess." She sighed and walked out. It took her a little bit but she came back in and started to hand out snacks to everyone before handing Anne a mug of coffee. Only then did she sit down, hand open to Angel. "Give me the joint." She wiggled her fingers palm out waiting for the spider to hand it over.

Anne blinked and ended up resting her head back on Alastor’s shoulder. Angel pouted as he looked at the tall cat demon. "No..." 

El looked at the spider. "Give it to me." She wiggled her fingers again staring at him pointedly. 

Vaggie came in, frowning a bit. "Damn it, Angel!" She let out a groan. Now she would have to deal with a high girlfriend.

Angel pouted. "Oh fine!!" He passed her the blunt. Anne looked at Alastor sipping her coffee. "You could have waited for me to get my coffee." She was pursing her lips in minor amusement and frustration.

El took the blunt and took a long drag out of it. She sighed, the some leaving her lungs as she did. Alastor let out a hum. "Comfy." He kept his head basically buried in her chest as his arms tightened briefly. 

Anne grumbled. "Fine then. I do get I am comfy." She drained her coffee and proceeded to take a nap in the arms that constricted her. "If I get eviscerated I'm so haunting Angel Dust."

It was about two hours later after the blunt was gone that Alastor finally sat up, letting Anne get up. He would have been frowning if he didn't smile so often.  
Anne opened an eye. "Are you finally not high off your ass? There will be no eviscerating me. You pulled me here." She got up stretching. "Wouldn’t have touched you otherwise and you know it." She felt her joints pop loudly and grumbled.

Alastor let put a sigh. "No, if I was to do that... It wouldn't be you." He turned to look at the spider. "Oh, Angel..." He had a wicked gleam in his eyes.

El hummed a bit, finishing off her snacks. "Anyone ever try peyote?" She was ignoring the mildly murderous Radio Demon.

Anne chuckled softly. "Oh I'm so helping you with that." 

Angel casually slipped to hide behind Charlie. Angel looked at the cat. "Never had it. What is it?" He did look at the demoness curiously.

Anne shook her head a bit. "Oh goodness. I'm so not showing up to another peyote party. They make me murderous. "

El grinned a bit. "It is a wonderful drug that the Indians used. Way better than cannabis." Vaggie was getting Charlie set up to go to her room to sleep. "We have been calling them Native Americans, since they are not actually Indians." El blinked. "That... Does make sense."

Anne chuckled some. "Yea." She yawned before bending to crack her spine. "Shame that it doesn’t quell my rage that much." She casually looked at angel dust. "Only coffee does that for this offense." She grinned innocently. Charlie grumbled sleepily basically using Vaggie as pillow.

Angel perked up a bit at the thought of peyote. That was until Anne looked at him. He frowned a bit and let himself cross his arms with a pout. Vaggie lifted Charlie up and looked at Nifty. "I'll get her in a moment. No more smoking in the hotel." He glared at Angel dust before taking the princess away.

El pouted... But was planning a peyote party anyways.

Anne made a little irritated growl before shifting into a cat and running off.

El watched her leave before standing. "Anyone still hungry? I could use some pasta."

Anne spent some time on the roof feeling peeved. She had been affected all right. But, weed made her get very irritable. She swishes her tail aggravated. She wanted to unleash her power terribly. Secrecy was more important than this emotion. She almost felt like she was going to bubble out of her skin.

After a while, Angel came up, two mugs in hand. He shifted a bit before sitting down next to the other. "Hey, listen; I hadn't expected all that..." He took a sip from his own mug, the smell of rum heavy in it before he handed the other mug to Anne. It was coffee. "I was just tryin' to feel good, ya know? Without the other drugs. I figured I wouldn't get my ass kicked with that by Vaggie." He looked off to the side.

Anne nodded. "Just not in the damn hotel with Charlie in the room please; I will be honest I get aggressive when high." She drank the coffee. It helped her feel less like she was going to melt her own skin.

Angel nodded. "Right, right." He looked away, sipping from his mug again. "Have to admit, Alastor suddenly grabbin' ya out of nowhere was fun to watch. Never would have thought a big guy like him would want to cuddle." The spider thought back smiling fondly.

Anne snorted. "No shit." She shook her head as she looked out at the pentagram. "I'm so about to-" she had finished the cup and blinked feeling funny. "What did you put in here?" She was shaking a bit. 

Angel frowned a bit and looked at the sky. "Um... Hazelnut, coconut, chocolate, like, milk chocolate." He tilted his head. "And a small splash of French vanilla."

Anne blinked. "Being bipedal doesn’t change my reaction to chocolate. ..." She looked gleeful at the knowledge. "Oh everyone is so screwed." And then there was just a cloud of smoke in the shape of the not there anymore Anne.

Angel blinked a bit. "Wait, what reaction?" He turned to look where she had disappeared to. He was so very confused.

Vaggie walked up to the roof blinking. "What was in that? Smells like chocolate.. Anne was- oh shit. You gave Anne chocolate?!" Vaggie’s eye widened dramatically.

Angel looked at the other, flinching a bit. "Look, to be fair, I can't remember what I can and can't give people." He looked at the woman with an "I don't care" stare. "So what damage did I do this time?"

"She gets hyper as fuck. She is already mischievous. .... Shit." She ran downstairs.

Angel hummed before shrugging, just looking over the city, drinking his coffee. He was starting to feel like he needed more.

Anne saw that Alastor was napping with his jacket off. She put it on grinning before running out of there. She ran past Charlie throwing hair ties. Before she finally settled sitting on the ceiling with clawed feet. She was grinning wider than Alastor did usually. It was highly disturbing for Husker to see as he stared at the feline.

Charlie let out a squeak as she felt the wind from the cat demon. She blinked and looked around before looking up. "Vaggie?!" El was walking towards the kitchen when she felt something was amiss. She let out a sigh before moving to the disturbance.

Anne was vibrating as she sat on the ceiling. "Angel did it! Coffee! Forgot no chocolate!" She purred and ran across the ceiling with spastic movements.

Charlie groaned loudly and flopped on the couch. El came in and saw the scratch marks on the ceiling. "Well... Shit. Only person I know stupid enough to do that is Angel." She gave a sigh before walking off to get some things set up. That crash will be hard... 

Alastor yawned as he walked in. "Has anyone seen my coat? I swear I set it next to me..." he was smiling but it was a confused one. Who would have stolen his coat?

Anne grinned widely staring at his ears. She began giggling maniacally. She twitched her tail curling into the jacket. Her eyes were dilated wide as dinner plates.

Alastor finally saw the red and looked at Anne. "Oh, dear..." He sighed. "I would like my coat back, if you please..." He was raising an eyebrow at the cat demon vibrating on the ceiling. 

Anne pouted before burrowing into it more. "No. It’s comfy." She had a teasing tone and looked at him. She started to skitter away on the ceiling grinning manically.

Alastor stared for a moment and let out a sigh. After a bit he snapped his fingers. Tentacles came out of a portal and wrapped around her waist to bring her down close to the deer. Once he felt she was close enough, he wrestled his coat off of her. El walked in just then, having walked away, stared at the scene before her.

Anne giggled innocently poking her tongue out at him. "Worth it!" She certainly wasn’t helping him remove the coat from her person. She was right. It was comfy and smelled like him.

"Give me my coat!" He struggled a bit before groaning some. Finally he used some of his other tentacles to grab her arms, forcing them out before fighting to get his coat off. It took about 5 minutes before he managed with a growl.

She giggled and relaxed as the sugar began to wear off. "Oh good. Chocolate zoomies are over " She yawned some. Even wrapped up tight in Al's power she wasn’t afraid of him. She did make grabbie hands for the coat again pouting. "I could be sleeping on it." 

"Well, you should have asked before taking my coat." Alastor put the coat back on, fixing it up a bit. "Honestly, I might have just given it to you." He started to walk away.

She pouted at him. "Fiiiine. Was sugar high and not really thinking to be fair; you gonna let me down now?" She wiggled a little in the grip. "I will sleep here. Don’t tempt me." She was purring teasingly. 

"Might as well keep you there a while as punishment for stealing my coat." He just walked out the door. Eleanor was still staring at the scene.

Anne wiggled a bit. "If you must." She looked at the tentacle wrapping around her and promptly passed out. What she hadn't told anyone was feeling strong power against her own helped hers relax to a manageable state. Even through the necklace it was a chore.

El stared for a bit longer before walking out. Seriously, she needed to think on some things before saying her thoughts. She had not thought it would come to mind.  
~  
Anne had been half leaving Alastor to chill out after her chocolate high. She had that need for a lay rising after a few days. She grumbled standing and hoped she would actually get someone decent this time. Once she walked into the bar she went straight to the bar tender to order a drink. Unfortunately she noticed a feathered skanky overlord and lost her appetite for sex within 5 minutes. She grumbled seeing Vox as well. She made herself as small as she could so that they wouldn’t approach. Unfortunately, Stolas approached her. "Oho. What have we here, a mouse?" He sat down beside her. 

Anne scoffed. "Is that how highly you think of me? Oh I'm hurt Stolas." She looked at him for a moment. 

The owl made an amused hooting noise. "Oh I could think of you in other ways~ <3 " he leaned closer to the cat. 

Anne stiffened in reaction to him getting closer. "For once I'm just here to drink." She was frowning feeling irritated at the fact that Lucifer had told her no maiming the owl slut.

He cooed. "I could show you a good time." He tried to wrap his arm around Anne to pull her closer.

She downed her drink in record time. "No thanks. I need to go check on the some things." She rushed out of the bar past Vox, actually causing him to get a breeze that smelled of her perfume, not caring he saw who she was leaving the presence of and the overlord couldn’t even blame her.

Alastor was helping Nifty clean something up, Angel having caused a mess, again. While he was completely fine with letting her do it all, this was a mess he wanted done as much as possible as fast as possible. He also had to go get some things for the hotel. He noticed that there was a lot that needed filled up for a hotel to run smoothly.

Anne opened the door coming back way sooner than expected. She looked very frustrated and ended up walking past Alastor and sat down at the bar. "Husker, Please mix up the strongest drink you can think of. I do not care what it tastes like at the moment." She rested her head on the bar. She was muttering in pissed tones. "Damn owl and his perverted -"   
Angel dust frowned. "What's wrong with you?" He interrupted the cat’s grumbled words. 

Alastor perked up some when he heard her muttering. "Did you say 'owl'?" He frowned in his odd way as Husk made up the drink. 

It was a horrible mix of pretty much everything that they had. "I call this diesel fuel." It was in a gallon jug and he poured her a shot.

Anne took it down and didn't make a face. "Yes I said owl." She growled clenching her fist. The glass began to crack. She realized what she was doing and set it down before she got blood and glass on the bar top. "Perverted ass fucker won't take no for an answer." Angel tilted his head confused.

Alastor stared for a moment before sitting next to the other. "Can you get me some scotch, please?" He looked as Husk, being very calm, but there was definitely tenseness to him before looking at Angel. "Stolas. Horrible demon."

Anne nodded in agreement. "Makes Angel Dust look tame in comparison..." She motioned for a bigger glass of diesel fuel. "I may have a type but he is not fucking it." She was outright scowling.

Angel raised an eyebrow at the fact that he was out perved. "How the fuck does someone outdo me?" 

Anne’s phone rang and she answered before hearing who was on the other end of the line. She froze and threw it at the wall. "How the fuck did he manage to get my number!?" It fell apart, battery falling out effectively ending the call. She stared at the hell phone mildly hyperventilating.

Alastor looked at the mess of a phone and sighed. "For one, you don't stalk people just because you are interested!" He looked at the prostitute. "The most you do is make lewd innuendos. You also don't try to convince people to have sex with you in a desperate attempted to get laid. That is when you are quite pathetic."

Anne drained the cup dry and slammed it down. "Seriously. I would sooner try to overthrow Lucifer than have sex with him. And we all know that is not happening." She groaned before just pouring another cup for herself. "Almost did and then he revealed way too much too soon. I can’t even. That one mistake and now he is trying so hard." 

Angel dust winced sympathetically. "Yea. That's a no go. If they aren't interested they aren't interested."

Alastor looked at Angel. "He is so bad I would tell you to go try and hit up Lucifer before even thinking of sending you to him. I would actually be friends with Vox and introduce you before sitting next to Stolas..." 

Husk raised a brow. "You know, hearin you say all that makes me wonder about this guy. Sounds like a real creep."

Anne grumbled. "He is!" She was already a little buzzed. "I would rather spend time with an exterminating angel!" She poured more of the alcohol and pouted. "Just wanted to relax with someone... And he spoiled the party." 

Angel dust wiggled his hips. "I could relax with you." 

Anne grumbled. "Unfortunately it is not meant to be. I have a fucking type... You want sex go chat with El if you are willing to leave your dick out of it." She looked irate as fuck. "Tried to when I first came down here. Didn't work out."

El walked in just then, ears twitching just a bit as she looked at the group. "Wait, what? I thought you only fucked girls if money was involved." She frowned, very confused of the situation at hand. 

Alastor looked up. "Your sister is frustrated because she was interrupted by a certain overlord." 

The cat blinked and looked at the phone. "And he called?" 

"Yes. Apparently he got the number from someone..." 

El took a sip from the mug she had. "Must be Stolas."

Anne nodded irritated. "Yep." She ended up finishing the drink and sat on the floor. "Oh look floor. Always there for me." She curled up turning into a cat and wobbling over to Alastor wanting affection. She meowed at him demandingly. When she got drunk she forgot how to biped.

Alastor looked at her and picked her up. However, he didn't hold her. Instead, he handed her to Angel. Obviously, he wasn't much in the mood for holding her. At least Angel started to pet her so that she wasn't upset. "So, the creep is that bad?" 

Eleanor moved to get a bottle from the bar, easily grabbing it. "Yes. Honestly I had to start humiliating him to get him to go away. Not an easy task."

Anne curled up and purred a bit before resting her head on his arm. Angel dust smiled some. "Well, she apparently forgets how to demon when she is drunk." He chuckled. "I really want to hear how hard it is to humiliate this bitch. I mean, there are people who have a kink for that."

El raised a brow and folded her arms. "Oh, trust me. I have the knack for it. Come to the next Gala with me and you just might get the chance." She patted Angel. "I would give you an example, but I like you and don't feel like upsetting you." 

Alastor made a loud groan and leaned on the counter. "I do not want to think about it. All the overlords are invited for that."

Anne meowed mournfully. She didn't wanna go. But if Charlie went she would be going. She pushed her face into Angel's arm. Angel tilted his head. "I could go to the next one." Anne ended up passed out on him.

El sat on the bar, leaning back a bit with her long legs. Alastor stared a moment. He was starting to really notice how tall she is. She looked taller than him. Have they stood next to each other? The cat hummed. "I am planning on going as myself this time around." She looked at Alastor. "Stick near me. Stolas hates me."

Angel Dust laughed some scooping Anne up and standing. "Can't wait to see it." He stroked the drunk sleeping kitty. "She is going to feel this in the morning." He got the terrible idea to leave her in Alastor's room because was a shit. He snuck in and placed the drunken cat on the couch before leaving the room.

El simply hummed and took a large drink from her glass. "Well, if anyone needs me... I will be satisfying my own hunger before... Other urges take hold." She almost put a hand on Alastor's shoulder before remembering. She smiled gently to him. "If anyone needs me, have Vaggie call me at the brothel."

Alastor blinked still smiling though he was unnerved. "Well then." He swirled his liquor in the glass. He was uncharacteristically quiet. He was unsure what to make of Anne. Drunken people often tell the truth. She did say she had a soft spot for him. He was still confused by how she managed to stay alive so long while being so weak.

El smiled and left to the brothel, leaving the demons be. Alastor sighed and got up. "Well, if anyone needs me, I will be in my room." He downed the last of the scotch before heading up. He opened the door and froze, blinking at the sight. "Damnit, Angel..."


	5. Stress Relief from WHO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne find help in the most unlikely of places. She wouldn't have asked! of course, Eleanor is looking out for her sister. If Anne wouldn't ask him for assistance, then Eleanor would ask on her behalf.

Chapter 5

The next morning Anne woke up with a horrible hangover and didn’t even need to ask why. She opened her eyes and noticed it was the room. She vaguely recalled being held by Angel before she passed out. Then she noticed a sleeping Alastor all tucked in his bed. Angel must have been a shit. She stood before walking to the door and opening it with her ability before shutting it quietly. She shifted and walked to the kitchen irritably. She knew things would be getting dangerous if she didn’t get her frustration out soon. Her eyes tightened mildly at the thought of what would happen if she didn’t.

El was making coffee, the strong kind, the type she learned from France: pretty much completely nothing but expresso. She handed it to her sister once it is completely made. "How are you feeling, dear sister?" She was speaking old tongue in their old manner.

Anne grumbled drinking the coffee. She spoke old tongue as well. "How the fuck do you think do you think I am feeling Eleanor? So Angel carried me up last night? I was in Alastor’s room." She poured another cup. "I'm at 60 percent already sister. 2 more days is all I have before I go inferno." She looked at the liquid in the cup as she drank it down.

El nodded in understanding as she made herself a normal coffee, adding some sweetness to it. "You will have to be leaving then? I do understand if you must, I am well aware I can handle things here without assistance."

Anne nodded. "Yes. Irritating." She growled some before finishing her cup and turning. "Need to go find some way to get this out. Don’t wanna destroy a circle... " She walked out of the kitchen, mug in hand.

Eleanor spoke before she could leave fully. "If you must, go to the fourth. Let the greed burn for the pain they have wrought." She smiled, some fire flaring over on a candle. "Do you need me to provide anything?"

Anne shook her head. "I will be fine." That evening she came back more frustrated. She sat down glaring at her phone as Stolas called again. She kept hanging up on the spam calls. She knew Lucifer had removed the block function on her phone.

El leaned on the wall as she watched her sister, letting out a soft sigh. Vaggie looked up once she heard the other cat. She frowned, a little worried at the look she had. "Hey, you okay?"

Anne frowned and looked up. "A perverted owl is spam calling me all because I said no after almost sleeping with him." She sighed taking the battery out. "Fuck this." She stood up. "Stay out of the 4th circle tomorrow at like noon."

Vaggie frowned. "What? Why?" She crossed her arms in her confusion. 

El spoke, understanding this was difficult to explain. Her sister was struggling to get this out in English. "Trust us, Vaggie." She looked at her sister, then. And spoke in old tongue. "I will prepare a bag for when you return. Strength against flames, of course."

Anne nodded. She spoke in the old tongue. "At 75. 80 by this evening....." She left the phone on the bar. She walked past Alastor on the way out. Her expression was strained. Alastor raised a brow in confused having heard the strange language. "What's going on?"

El hummed a bit as she plopped onto the counter. "Let me just say that our... Natures have difficulties remaining contained. When we get to... 100% we get very, very violent to where we must be contained..." She looked at her nails. "That is why we try and unstress ourselves. Easy for me, not so much so for her." She looked at the deer. "I do have a theory on how you could help her, though."

Alastor sat down looking at her. "You have a theory, well if it helps our mischievous cat, let’s hear it." Truth be told, he was quite fond of Anne. She showed no fear and was no threat while still holding her own.  
Angel dust who had been in the room shrugged. "I would help her out but she doesn't seem to want me."

El looked at Angel. "One; you are a gay man. Even if you do women if paid she would rather respect that as she respects me. Two; unfortunately she has a type and you don't fit the bill, sweetie." She smiled gently. "Now, normally I wouldn’t mind you listening in, but... I think this is a conversation Alastor and I should have in private."

He shrugged as him and Vaggie left the room. Alastor was not sure what to think but patted the seat beside him. "What are you thinking?" He was smiling but it was a curious smile more than his neutral smile.

El sat next to him, folding her fingers in her lap. "I figured you would rather a conversation like this to be private, seeing as the subject bothers you. I know how Angel is, and I figured this is something you would rather no one see you react to, just in case." She smiled gently, sadly. "You are her type. And while I am not asking you to have sex with her, I am thinking your powers could greatly reduce her stress."

His grin turned into similar to the one he gave Vaggie when she threatened him. "You know I do not like it. Yet you bring it up." The air around him was tense.

El tilted her head, unafraid. After a moment, she sighed. "Yes. I did. And you can easily say no, or do you not know what consent is?" She got a dark look in her eyes, one that showed just a bit of untamed rage. "Which is why I thought you would appreciate the privacy of this conversation. Sex is not something I am telling you to do. And I am not asking. I am saying you could use those tentacles of yours, and not even be in the same room as her."

The air around him went from chilled to normal and his eyes went closer to normal. "Oh. And why must you come on her behalf? Why would I even want to in the first place? I will admit I'm uncertain as to why you would even come to me about it." He crossed his arms loosely in front of himself. "I do understand consent. I am not a rapist nor do I condone it."

"You are asexual. She is not going to approach you." El didn't lose that dark look in her eyes. "Just as she will not approach Angel because he is only interested in men. She feels that approaching you would be an insult, but I do not have such a problem as I have thought on it for a bit now. After all, it is not like I am asking you to remain in the room with her nor actively fuck her. And I had a feeling you would say no." She relaxed, but just a little. "I thought there was no harm in asking when the worst you can do is politely say no."

Alastor chuckled. "I will decide once I chat with her perhaps. I wonder how to get her to speaking English again however." The static in his voice was lesser now.

"Bind her as you did to get your jacket back." El used her magic to summon a mug of coffee, sipping at it slowly. "You won't believe what that does for her..."

He blinked a bit. "Alright then." Anne was walking down the stair quiet and steaming. She was already at 79. It took a great deal of willpower to control her inferno.

Before she could get to the bottom step, tentacles came out of nowhere and wrapped around her waist quickly, one arm managing to get wrapped as well. It took a moment for Alastor to step in front of view, grin ever present.

Anne struggled eyes going pure black. She looked around before spotting him. In broken English she growled. "Trying to control... Explain yourself. You're in danger." Her voice was a little different than usual.

Alastor tilted his head, doubting that completely. "Well, that is why you are tied up, my dear." Another tentacle wrapped around her other arm making it she had no control of her situation unless she kicked. "Your sister came to me with an interesting proposal a few minutes ago. Of course I wanted to say no immediately. But after some thought I rather began considering it."

She growled a bit looking at him. "Speak then..." She took a breath feeling the binding and her eyes slowly went to just black rings. "Eleanor gave you an idea... can't be a sane one then." She looked at Alastor with an unconvinced expression. It was tense. Her English was still mildly rough, though it wasn’t as broken.

Alastor hesitated. "She doesn't seem very sane, so I believe that works." He gave a sigh. "Anyways, she explained the situation and I think she may want to prevent some issues happening, so... She suggested using... Well..." He motioned to the tentacles. "Using them on you." He was looking mildly uncomfortable but not to the same degree as when it was first brought up.

Anne stopped struggling entirely, stilling in the grip. "You would actually consider it? I refuse to do anything that will make you terribly uncomfortable. There is a reason I never did bring it up again once you revealed." She was slowing coming back down to a 74. "Doubt you would bring it up - Thoughts are difficult to string together..." She shook her head a bit, trying to get herself to come back to herself fully.

Alastor looked to the side. "You realize I never knew there were other things for this. I actively avoided the subject completely!" He looked at her sheepishly. "I never thought that... I could... help with this with my powers."

She looked at him with a piercing gaze. "Humans are inventive... you should see the tentacle porn. It's something else." She raised an eyebrow. "How much of this is something you want to do and how much is it a pissing contest? I'm not an idiot on that front. IF you truly want to- I would rather you be comfortable..." She was almost looking through him. "Other problem- I enjoy a bit of a cuddle after such..."

Alastor nodded. "And here I thought she was just being imaginative." He finally looked up at the woman, humming. "Well, I must admit, I am quite curious and hope to be very amused to find out if I can do something far better than Vox could do. So I will not lie that quite a bit of this is from weird curiosity as well as a... Pissing contest as you called it." He placed his hands behind his back. He did notice she looked more calm in the grip of his ability.

Anne nodded some. "Well.... You do have my consent if you consent." She looked at the tentacles feeling her guts squirming. It was a nice feeling. She did find him extremely attractive. She had been repressing that emotion so that didn't cause issues.

Alastor nodded. "My place. As this is... New territory, I would desire this done in a place I feel..." He tilted his head, trying to figure out the best wording. "Safe" would be the best word, but they both knew he didn't want to use that word, didn't want to seem as though he didn't feel that. "Comfortable." It wasn't sufficient of a word, but it worked.

Anne nodded. "I’m safe enough to walk unless you would rather just have me wrapped up all the way there." She was low enough to tease him a bit. She gave him a bit of a smile as she took a deep breath. 

He waited for a few seconds before setting her down in front of him, choosing to let her walk on her own. "Well, let us go, then." He reaches his elbow out for her to take, giving her permission to touch him.

She smiled at him taking his arm. "Course." She was actually quite excited. The man hadn't even laid a hand on her and she was already feeling aroused. Once they got to the door, Anne noticed an owl. She growled some. "Let's get past this fucker fast as possible. Otherwise I am so stabbing him." 

True to form Stolas was close to entering the hotel. "You weren't answering my dear. I was worried and oh so bored my little tease." He was staring at the cat demon intently, not even acknowledging the fast that Alastor was right beside her.

Alastor felt a little sick at seeing the owl there, knowing exactly how the bastard can be. "Well of course she wasn't answering you inconsiderate twat! She was conducting business with me!" He glared at him, starting to walk off. "it would have been rude of her to answer someone when she is in a meeting. The gall you have to think she would do that."

Stolas bowed a bit. "Fine but when he disappoints you, do come to me." He hooted smugly. 

Anne shuttered in disgust. "Ugh." She squeezed his elbow in thanks smiling relieved as they made their way to his house. "Thank you." She spoke quietly.

Alastor waved his hand. "Think nothing of it! Honestly, out of all the overlords, he is the one I wouldn't touch with a six meter pole." He shutters. "At least I am willing to be in the same room with Angel." He doesn't touch the door to his mansion; it opens itself for him this time.

Anne laughed softly. "I feel that so much." She looked a lot more relaxed already. "I admit I'm uncertain how you want to go about this Al. It's at your pace more than mine." She looked at him, eyes closer to the normal green.

Alastor shifted uncomfortably. He hummed before leading her to a room, one obviously not his own on the second floor. "Well, for one, as your sister suggested, I don't have to be in here. Though that does leave some room for concern..." What if he does something she doesn't like? He didn't condone rape. He knew if she needed to stop and he didn't know...

She tilted her head. "Well if I scream out a safe word that might work. I can be loud enough." She looked at him. "I mean your shadow also can keep watch yes?" She hummed. "Safe word or the light system might work.” she thought back to the books she had read on BDSM.

Alastor blinked and looked at her. Well, yes, his shadow could remain and let him know when she needed to stop. But some of the things she had said confused him. "Safe word? Light system?" He blinked once more, the ignorance of all this showing more and more.

Anne smiled some. "Safe word, it's a word you would never yell out in the middle of sex or anything. Stops the scene or what have you no questions asked. The light system is pretty simple. Green means good; Yellow slow down; Red stops it entirely." She explained BDSM thing in short.

The deer hummed a bit, liking the simplicity of it. "I like that, actually. I can imagine you would need to choose the word, seeing as we know I am not going to be too involved in this." He did know that if he did get too uncomfortable he could just retract his powers.

"Well I highly doubt I would yell out clams. It works." She began giggling. "And it's hilarious." She had a small fit of giggles more. 

Alastor blinked and then nodded, satisfied with that word. "Alright." He motioned for the bed. "I guess... Well, I guess it is time to try this out."

Anne nodded before pausing. "One thing before: Do not remove the necklace. Like I'm being dead serious." She had a serious expression on her face as well. "It’s important Alastor."

Alastor tilted his head. "I mean... I wouldn't imagine I would, but I do understand that."

She nodded. "Ok then." She walked over to the bed. She stripped off her clothes once Alastor was not looking and got onto the bed with a little excited grin.

Alastor went down the stairs, taking a deep breath to center himself: After a moment, he let his powers activate, tentacles circle the bed a bit. There was some hesitance in their movements, but it was understandable. As he had said, this was unknown territory.

Anne relaxed allowing him to figure it out himself. "It’s ok. Take your time." She smiled some glad that he was willing. She was already quite wet. And eyed the tentacles wondering how he would begin. She was quite thoroughly at his whim.

After a bit of contemplating, the appendages moved closer, wrapping around her arms and pinning them together above her head. One wrapped around her leg to lift it up a bit. They didn't really feel much of any temperature, just a little sense that they were solid against her skin.

Anne purred a bit feeling this. It was a new sensation and quite nice. She felt herself twitching in excitement. She relaxed at the grip, letting herself be moved easily.

One of them moved between the legs, rubbing against her. The shadow slipped into the room then, moving to sit and help control while Alastor had his mind elsewhere. With its direction, the appendage slipped between her legs to rub against her wetness, coating itself a bit before shifting. It paused only a moment before pushing into her.

She gasped feeling this and her eyes fluttered shut. It felt very different than a regular cock. She tried to grind back against it. Her hair fell from its usual bindings. The sensation was fantastic. She felt full and restrained appropriately for her stress levels to go down. She almost wished she could see herself split open on the tentacle.

The tentacle started to shift some, starting to cause a small rhythm in its uncertainty of what to do. It did twist some, trying to do something more than just thrusts. Alastor did overhear some disturbing stuff that the shadow was aware of. It never thought that it would have the chance to use it.

Anne gasped eyes flying open at the feeling. She had a feeling a little direction was needed. "G-spot is -" She shivered in the grip. "Toward the front of the - ah! Pelvis. Different texture. Feels good getting massaged." She was quivering in excitement. "Hard bump above my- above my slit is the clit. Also feels good." She hoped that direction would be taken in account. She was sensitive and already needy. The tentacle was dripping in her slick already.

The shadow tilted its head a bit before taking this into consideration. The tentacles shifted to a bit, pushing against her pelvic just a bit to try and find that spot she said about. The one wrapped around her leg snaked up a bit to try and find the other spot she mentioned about. The nub was easy, rubbing against it gently in experimentation.

She moaned quite loudly getting even louder as she clenched around it. She arched when the tendril did find her g-spot. She cried out as she orgasmed for the first time that evening. Her moaning was near constant. Her eyes were glazed over in pleasure. Her senses were limited to where she was restrained and where she was getting taken by the tendril.

The shadow straightened its head, a little surprised at her moans. It slowed just a little bit, obviously not sure how to respond to the moan that she just let out. Was that good, bad? Did the tentacles hurt her or were they doing well on their job?

Anne made a soft noise of disappointment. "That’s - that’s a good noise. Feels so good." She felt a tiny burst of power come through inadvertently. "Please keep going. Need to exhaust me." She looked at the shadow with lusty but reassuring eyes. "I will let you know if I am in pain or need to stop. Don't worry." She shivered in desire. “Please~” She was willing to beg.

The shadow looked at her a moment before giving a small nod, the tentacles continuing their action. They moved in a little more enthusiasm, understanding that they were doing a fine job. They knew that she was able to handle them as they moved against her and inside her, trying to keep her moaning. The shadow was grinning as it watched this. Alastor might not be interested in sex, but this woman made the shadow have an intense desire to have his master claim her as his own, not through sex as much as close relationship.

She screamed in pleasure as the assault on her senses escalated. She felt as if she was on fire with the orgasms that kept happening. About 2 hours later her body was finally sated and she went limp in the grip. "We're - I'm good now." She moaned weakly feeling better than she had in a long time. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess on the pillows.

The shadow let the appendages slow down before carefully removing themselves from her. One of them, a dry one, vanished a moment before coming back with a wet cloth for her to clean up. It was only then they completely vanished and the shadow got up to go back to Alastor.

Anne smiled boneless hoping Alastor was comfortable enough to do that again at a later date, and for a cuddle. She felt safe around him and being near him would help keep a sub drop from happening. When she did that she got angry not sad.  
She managed to magic her clothes on before he got to the room but couldn't find it in herself to put her hair back up just yet.

It took a bit for Alastor to come in, jacket discarded and sleeves up. It is apparent he had been doing something, cleaning or cooking is unknown, seeing as he was spotless. "Was that alright for you?" He tilted his head, still seeming a little tense with all this, which was understandable. Still, he did have some concern in his eyes.

She nodded relieved and hummed. "It was amazing. Are you ok? I know that was likely a stretch for you." She tried to sit up some patting the bed beside her so they could make sure that no boundaries were crossed. "Hold me if you feel up to it please?" She let out a content sigh

Alastor thought on it for a moment before moving to the bed. Before he actually goes on, however, he encouraged her to wrap the blanket around her like a burrito. Only then did he climb onto the bed to hold her. He was setting himself up to be comfortable in this situation. "I believe I was alright?" He frowned a little. "You were quite loud. But I think knowing I did that helps a little than just over hearing two others."

Anne blushed a bit. "I really couldn't help the volume. It was seriously that good." She relaxed once his arms were around the Anne-burrito. "You sound unsure though." She looked up at him. "It's not just about my comfort you know. I want you to be ok too."

"I believe this is a matter I must put thought into before I truly decide if I am alright. I am sure you understand." He looked at her, giving her a true, gentle smile. "I will let you know how I feel after some thought on the matter."

She nodded resting her head on his chest carefully so that he could anticipate and move her if needed. "Thank you. I know it took a lot to test your own limits like that. It means a great deal to me that you would do that for me in the first place, even just as a trial." She felt her chest thumping a little wildly. He was an overlord, asexual and she was so afraid she was catching feelings. He was gentle besides being a bored slaughtering demon sometimes.

Alastor shrugged. "Well, I do find it quite amusing that you managed to moan the way you did for two hours. And you said that Vox was a... 'Two pump chump'?" He tilted his head. "The irony." An asexual overlord doing far more for another than one who wanted to have sex. How was that a thing? "We shall see how things go."

Anne laughed softly. "Well, you certainly have a leg up on my fondness. Though, I'm pretty sure you knew that Al." She shut her eyes. "Might take a nap if that’s ok? I am worn out, thank goodness. I don't think I have been this relaxed in a long time."

Alastor waited a moment before nodding, giving her permission to rest for now. He was okay with that. For now, it gave him time to think and collect on his thoughts, to see how he felt the entire thing.

She smiled softly eyes that brilliant green as she drifted off. His shadow tilted its head. Even he knew Alastor would have a match in this woman. After a few hours, Anne opened her eyes slowly waking up. She was miraculously still at a 0. That was a relief. She let her senses slowly come back to her. She must have felt safe if she slept that deeply.

Alastor glared at the shadow, silently telling it to not give him that look before leaning back to start relaxing and to not think about anything about what he just experienced. By the time she woke up, he was humming to himself, a little lost in his thoughts as he waited for her to move.

She looked up and yawned. "Deepest sleep I've had in a long time." She kept where she could keep snuggling into Alastor though he could push her away at any time. She purred softly, content where she was.

Alastor looked at the other, humming just a bit. "I am happy to have assisted in such an activity. I hope it was good enough to relieve your stress levels."

She purred. "More than enough. You are a fucking miracle worker Al." Annabelle noticed his shadow looking smug. She chuckled. "Your shadow is cheeky."

Alastor looked over and gave a sigh. "Yes, it is." He gave a small glare before finally moving to set her on the bed. "Let me go get you some water." With that he left the room, only to return a moment later.

She got her arms free of the blanket and smiled taking it gratefully. "Thank you." He sipped the water with a pleased expression as she woke up more. She ran a hand through her hair trying to tame it.

Alastor nodded, smiling as he sat on the edge of the bed. He had to admit, seeing someone so at peace because of something he did was quite amazing to feel. There was a warm feeling in his chest. The demon brushed it off however.

She hummed setting the empty cup down before sitting up fully and glancing in the mirror. She blinked seeing her hair frizzing out. "Please tell me you have a hair brush." She put a hand partly in the mess before thinking better of it. She didn’t want to get it stuck in there.

Alastor nodded and got up. "I do. Any particular style you want?" He waved his hand to bring up a few different styles, all from his own time period.

She motioned to the tangles. "Just need to detangle this. It is usually in those binds. It gets messy when it's out." She grabbed one with wide teeth. "It's a pain." She grabbed a front piece. "I don't mind having it down when I am relaxed usually."

Alastor nodded in complete understanding. "I have to avoid humid areas. I end up getting a bit... Floofy." He sighed, annoyed at the idea. He really didn't want to think on that pain.

Anne giggled. "You get floofy? Oh that is great. I suppose it would be bad for your image." She looked at his ears. "I really wanna pet your ears just saying. They look soft." She looked at them pouting mildly before focusing back on her own mess. It took a few minutes but she managed to get it tamed down

Alastor blinked a bit and moved to hold his ears a bit, a little confused. He didn't understand why anyone would want to touch his ears... "Okay, then..." He looked around a bit, humming. "By the way, would you like something to eat, darling?"

She giggled at him some. "I would love some food." As if on cue her stomach growled loudly. She blinked looking down. "Alrighty then" she stood up on mildly shaky legs and did her best to get steady. "Since I have hands I could even help you if you like with the cooking."

Alastor shook his head. "Oh, you won't have to, my dear. Was working on something while you were being taken care of." He held his arm out to her once more for her to take. "A breakfast pie, of sorts. Left it in the oven to keep it warm while I took care of you up here."

She smiled softly. "Alrighty. Lead the way then." She didn't want to ask her question about asking before laying on him and such yet. Not until he had gotten his feelings about everything sorted out.

Alastor led her to the kitchen. He set her up at the table before going to the open and pulley out what looked to be a type of breakfast lasagna with eggs, sausage, and a lot of cheese. Inside the oven was a cup of water to help keep the top from trying out. He set it on the table and started to get a bit out for the other.

Anne purred when she saw it, the noise coming out because of how relaxed she was. "It looks delicious." She sat down at the table after refilling her water. "You learned to cook from your mom? She had to be a genius in the kitchen if your cooking speaks of hers."

Alastor looked at her. There was something quite unreadable in his eyes before he turned to get some things out. "Yes, well, we did live in Louisiana." He set some jars on the table. "Green onion, Sauce?"

She nodded. "Please. I would love to taste it." She looked quite enamored but it was partly hidden, not well. Her walls weren't completely up. Once they ate Anne walked with Alastor back to the hotel looking 100% better than when she left. She casually handed El a plate of Al’s cooking from that morning.

El blinked as she looked at the meal before looking up at her sister and the radio demon. "No hard feelings?" She smiled gently, seeing how her sister seemed so much better. 

Alastor hummed. "Let me get back to you on that."

Anne had a mildly worried expression but was silent otherwise. She casually sat down beside her sister. Once Al had left the room Anne looked at her sister. "For not laying a hand on me holy shit." She fanned herself with her hand. She glanced at the stairs. "I hope he would be willing to do it again later, but I do understand if he says no." Her phone beeped. She glanced at the message and shrugged. "Looks like Lucifer has need of me: meeting in 30. I assume he doesn't need you though. Or he would have texted you."

Eleanor smiled and leaned on the bar. However, at the text she tilted her head. She frowned a bit and hummed. "Odd, he doesn't normally ask for us separate." She looked at her sister. "Well, I can take care of things here, no problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized I'm posting a chapter a day. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Things have finally gotten kinky and smutty!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of an RP me and my best friend are working on. Enjoy, leave a kudos and or a bookmark if you feel like you want to see me. Let me know how you feel about it. More to come. <3


End file.
